


［乔弗］一起睡吧

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Kudos: 1





	［乔弗］一起睡吧

roll了一个开头结尾固定语句的cp梗

已经入秋了。

尽管这对于奥蒙德这个小镇而言没有什么很大的区别。

乔伊用脚尖撵着路边铲起来的雪堆，朱莉刚刚给他打来电话发表了她和苏西共同的鸽子宣言，而弗兰克...

他翻了翻手机里那一列就在刚刚几分钟里拨出对象相同的电话记录，叹了口气，改换目的地踏上了去他们老大家揍他一顿的路线。

明明是他的计划。

平房的门虚掩着，弗兰克和克里夫都没有记得锁门的习惯，乔伊曾经问过他不担心有小偷或者劫匪闯入吗之类的问题，不过弗兰克总是随口对他强调说这个小地方不会再有比他更坏的人了。

说的也是，乔伊点点头，然后弗兰克就会坏笑着扯下他的帽兜摁着他的脑袋，揉乱他本就乱蓬蓬的黑色短卷发。

他把房门的缝隙推开到能让自己把身体挤进去的程度，屋子里没有开灯，黑漆漆一片，弗兰克的监护人显然不在家里，屋外日益喧嚣的风裹着乔伊的身体穿进气氛压抑的空间，它们驱走屋主人疏于通风的闷热，反倒给乔伊的眼前带来了些许明亮。

噢，好吧，只是他的视觉系统做好了应对黑暗环境的调节而已。

他搓搓自己冻得发疼的脸颊，熟门熟路找到了弗兰克的房间，当然路上那些杂物和垃圾没让他吃上瘪，他早就习惯他那薄弱的整理意识了。

偶尔他心情好的时候会帮着收拾一下，不过弗兰克总是抱着臂满脸玩味地坐在一边柔软的沙发上盯着他，他喜欢惬意地瘫在靠枕上翘二郎腿，完全没有主动过来帮忙的意思，再然后？再然后的事情得问弗兰克脸上的淤青了。

他对惹恼他这件事乐此不疲，尽管每次朱莉发现弗兰克脸上伤口的来历时总会揪着他们的耳朵训斥二人一通。

不过当事人挺享受的，朱莉不明白男孩们奇妙的脑回路。

弗兰克果不其然缩在他的床上，他用被子蒙着头，把自己裹成一个蛹一样的形状，细小的呼吸声透过被子的过滤流进乔伊的耳朵，他想弗兰克大概还在他的梦里。

他不假思索上前一步拉开窗帘，俯下身去揪起柔软且温暖的棉被，掀——

在他将冷空气放入弗兰克被窝里的小诡计完成之前，床单与被子的交界处伸出一只手臂精准地抓住了他胸口的衣物。

被窝里那只狡猾的小狐狸把他向下拉扯，主动打开他那被子做成的蛹，带着乔伊一同裹了进来。猝不及防的男孩在蓄谋已久的恶作剧中摔倒在小小的单人床上，对于承受两个人的体重而言有些勉强的木质床架发出刺耳的尖叫声，它没有唤回主人的注意力。

弗兰克用鼻尖轻蹭他同伴凉飕飕的脸，对方睫毛上挂着雪花化成的水滴被他用手指擦去，乔伊睁开眼，他的手肘因为突然失去平衡的措不及防胡乱撑在弗兰克的锁骨，上半身几乎全部压在弗兰克的身体上，朦胧的光从包围他们的棉花制品里渗透进来，弗兰克近在咫尺的棕色眸子亮晶晶地映着他的影子，他看起来没有半点睡意，脸上的笑从容得有些欠揍。

“干什么啊。”他那由于被袭击而加快的心跳很快缓和，他注意到弗兰克穿着他们昨天见面时的那一身里衣，兴许昨晚的聚会结束得太晚。“为什么不接电话，既然醒了就和我说一声啊。”

“昨天太累了，”弗兰克抓起一只按住自己的手，扣着乔伊的手指把他的战术手套拉扯下来，语气一如既往地随性，“今天的原定计划就鸽了吧。”

“那你可以提前给我发短信。”乔伊算是昨天离开得较早的那一批，可惜他的合理作息和他的老大相性极差，“你肯定有那时间。”

“可是我想见你。”弗兰克把揪下来的手套随手塞出被窝，又去扣乔伊腰上挂的小包。他熟练地按开搭扣，很快小包连带着腰带一起被扔到了地上。

“呕，别用那种恶心的说法。”乔伊抓住了弗兰克继续伸进他衣服里的手，他悄无声息地挣掉脚上的鞋子，不着痕迹地把下半身也移动到了床上。“你对人撒娇可太违和了。”

“嘿但你喜欢，不是——”他的嘴被人捂住把剩下的词语憋了回去，他的眼里盛满笑意就这么注视着对他没辙的乔伊，乔伊盯了他几秒，扯着衣领脱下了卫衣外套。

“你这么精神挺好，我困了，你要是准备起来去找事做的话，床借我躺会。”他把弗兰克往靠墙的那边推推，然后自顾自躺下来。窄小的单人床只能给他一个侧过身来的空间，他从弗兰克脑袋底下抢过一半枕头靠着闭上了眼。

“喂喂喂这样好挤啊，你也睡不舒服的——吧？”在弗兰克的抗议声中乔伊用手臂搂过他的腰，他连眼睛都懒得再睁一下：“这样行了吧，你再靠过来点。”

“我！”

“屁话别多，不然我让你物理入眠。”

他的老大于是没再说话，当然不是因为他怕乔伊真的让他物理入眠，而是现在无论发出什么声音都不太合适。

他看着距离不超过十厘米的另一个人的面容，他的深色皮肤和分明的脸部轮廓衬得他很是成熟，可是那放松下来的眉头和微微颤抖的睫羽又给他平添上几分孩子气，他放松下来的时候那平和的表情格外有感染力。年长的男孩无声地弯起嘴角，他正要伸手去抚摸眼前人的脸时才发现自己的手臂被圈在了他的怀抱里。

他也同样地阖上眼皮，用仿佛是喃喃自语一般的细微声音说：“已经入秋了。”

“嗯。”

“明天早点起来，去南边看金黄色的树林吧。”

“好，你可别出尔反尔。”

“这次不会啦。”

——————————

乔伊睁开眼。

他做了一个稍微有点久远的梦。梦里的他还会笑，会哭，会生气，会高兴。

手里的爪子刀画出漂亮的圆弧，他站在红树林里，隔着厚重的雾气隐约看见了远处屋子的轮廓。

啊，还有那鲜明的，突兀的，被害者的影子。

他握紧了那有着独特弯度设计的刀柄，空气冷得与奥蒙德的冬天如出一辙，他在这里呆了太久，已经不记得那一年秋天到底发生过什么、看见过什么了。

他踩着遍地的杂草和泥泞，想着这里的时间被停下的时候正出于什么季节。

然后他开始奔跑。

他做的很好，他总能给“它”想要的结果。

他把锐利的刀锋刺进每一个猎物的喉咙，然后把他们送上肉钩，在惨叫声中他抬起头，不可名状的事物覆盖天空，他把刀子收回皮套。

无人幸存。


End file.
